Frasier
'' at bottom right; The Four Seasons at top left]] ]] 'Frasier' was an NBC sitcom which ran from 1993 until 2004. A spin-off of ''Cheers, it focused on psychiatrist Dr. Frasier Crane, his new career as a radio therapist, and his family and co-workers. The show often used celebrities to voice radio callers. Muppet Mentions * In the third season episode "Look Before You Leap," Frasier and his producer Roz Doyle are volunteering at a PBS pledge drive. Roz, who is answering telephones, remarks (apparently to a small child) "No, Lamb Chop's not here. Big Bird isn't here either. What are you doing up so late? Oh. Do you have your mommy's credit card handy?" * In the seventh season episode "The Dog That Rocks the Cradle," Alice's playthings include Elmo and Cookie Monster dolls. * In the seventh season episode "The Dark Side of the Moon," Daphne complains she is overworked, saying that her boss, Frasier, "keeps her in stitches," to which he responds "Wocka Wocka!" * In the eleventh season episode "Caught in the Act," Frasier and Roz wait at a children's bookstore signing. The shelves include Sesame Street books, most visibly I Like School, as well as The Four Seasons and Happy and Sad, Grouchy and Glad. Connections * Jason Biggs played Dr. Hauck in "Goodnight, Seattle" (2004) * Blair Brown played Jill in "Shrink Rap" (1995) * Mel Brooks voiced Tom in "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" (1993) * Dan Castellaneta played Brad in the episode "Maris Returns" (2003) * Robbie Coltrane played Michael Moon in "Goodnight, Seattle" (2004) * Elvis Costello played Ben in "Farewell, Nervosa" (2003) * Alan Cumming played Ahmrit in "Kenny on the Couch" (2003) * Laura Dern played June in "Sleeping with the Enemy" (1995) * Zooey Deschanel played Jen in "Kissing Cousins" (2002) * Joe Flaherty played Herm in "Frasier Has Spokane" (2002) * Lloyd Garver wrote the episode "Selling Out" (1993) and was a creative consultant * Kelsey Grammer played Dr. Frasier Crane * Edward Hibbert played Gil Chesterton (1994-2004) * Ron Howard voiced Stephen in in "Good Samaritan" (1999) * David Hyde Pierce played Dr. Niles Crane * Judith Ivey voiced Lorraine in "I Hate Frasier Crane" (1993) * James Earl Jones played Norman Royster in "Roz's Krantz & Gouldenstein Are Dead" (1997) * Nathan Lane played Phil in "Fool Me Once, Shame on You, Fool Me Twice..." (1995) * Jane Lynch played Cynthia in "A Lilith Thanksgiving" (1996) * William H. Macy voiced Ralph in "Good Samaritan" (1999) * Virginia Madsen played Cassandra Stone in four episodes (1999) * Reba McEntire voiced Rachel in "Fortysomething" (1994) * John C. McGinley played Danny Kriezel in "Seat of Power" (1994) * Brian Stokes Mitchell played Cam Winston in "Mother Load: Part 1," (2002) "Mother Load: Part 2," (2002) and "The Love You Fake" (2002) * Megan Mullally played Beth Armstrong in "Four for the Seesaw" (1997) * Bebe Neuwirth played Dr. Lilith Sternin (1994-2003) * Rhea Perlman played Carla Tortelli LeBec in "Cheerful Goodbyes (2002) * Ben Stiller played Barry in "Miracle on Third or Fourth Street" (1993) * Lisa Waltz played Tricia in "Party, Party" (1998) and "Don Juan in Hell" (2001) * Wendy Wasserstein voiced Linda in "Head Game" (1996) * Paxton Whitehead played Dr. Campbell in "A Lilith Thanksgiving" (1996) * Rita Wilson played Hester Crane in "Momma Mia" (1999) and "Don Juan in Hell" (2001) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions